


All I Need is You

by imaginecreatebefall



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: DM Fluff Day, F/F, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginecreatebefall/pseuds/imaginecreatebefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven plans a romantic evening for Abby, only to have it blow up in her face, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need is You

**Author's Note:**

> For DM Fluff Day. Sorry, I'm a day late.

Raven bent down to scoop up the groceries from the ground, eyeing the ripped off handles from the bag she kicked in to the corner with betrayal.

“Damn it,” she spat through cringed teeth for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “You had to jam everything into one bag didn’t you Reyes?” Her eyes shot back at the bag not wanting to hear what it had to say in return.

This day was supposed to be perfect. It was her and Abby’s six month anniversary and although Finn laughed when she told him about her all out plans for the day,  after punching him in the arm, she explained that since it took her and Abby six months to finally admit their feelings for one another, it was more like their one year anniversary. Raven wanted to go all out. She had a bouquet of tulips sent to Abby at the hospital, planned a simple, yet romantic meal which entitled  a fresh homemade mozzarella and basil pizza with a decently priced Cab and dark chocolate brownies for dessert. Then after dinner she would suggest a scorching hot bath, slip in behind Abby and massage her work day away. After her insane week at the hospital, she earned all of this and more. Raven cursed herself as she swept up the eucalyptus bath salts she just had to open in the car and take a whiff of. Now that, along with everything else, had redecorating their kitchen floor. At this point, the flowers were the only thing to go off without a hitch, at least she hoped so.

The disaster with the ripped grocery bag was the latest of the long line of hiccups in her day. Raven planned to get to the store early, hoping to get everything quickly so she could get home, tidy up the house, shower, and have the bath and dinner all set up by the time Abby returned from work. But after two minutes on the road she got stuck in traffic, after a nasty car accident closed down part of the highway, taking up a half hour of her time. With nothing else to do but sit in her car and think, Raven started to panic. She wondered if she had given herself enough time to do everything. Rushing once she made it to the store only made matters worse. There were slim pickens in the tomato section and those available were over ripe. The basil selection wasn’t any better. There was only one basil plant left and the leaves were slumping. The garlic turned out all right, but it then took Raven ten minutes of staring at the shelves in the baking and seasoning aisle to locate the yeast.  Originally, she wanted to make the brownies from scratch too, but with time chopping away, she tossed a box brand in the cart and went on her way.

Raven attempted to hurry home now that the accident was all cleared, only to get delayed by a fluke flat tire. She growled her way through changing the flat, thankfully, only setting her back another twenty minutes since she could change tires with her eyes closed. But now with the groceries splayed out all over the kitchen floor, she was nearing the very end of her patience. She bit her anger back, tossed her red jacket across the kitchen chair, and washed her hands, not minding the oil sleeks on her neck and cheek from changing the flat. She would take care of herself later.

Raven plopped the tomatoes on the counter along with the garlic, basil, and mozzarella for later and went into the cabinet to get the bread flour. She pulled up a quick dough recipe on her phone, knowing she didn’t have time for any that called for the dough to settle for a period of time and continued on. Tossing the dough from one hand to the other turned out to be a good stress reliever. She stuck out her tongue and continued to toss the dough back and forth until she could feel her body relax. Afterwards, she slammed the dough down on the pizza stone, flipped the rolling pin up in the air and caught it behind her back as she bopped to the last song she heard in the car on her ride home. She knew the day would turn back around, even with the ridiculous pop song stuck in her head, but as she began rolling the dough out, her elbow caught the bag of flour, knocking it to the floor. The bag landed perfectly on its bottom, shooting a mushroom cloud straight into Raven’s face creating a snowy look to her and the kitchen.

“You’ve got to be shitting me?” The flour was everywhere. It had found every nook and cranny of the kitchen. Raven attempted to neatly sweep up what she could find, but with the flour covering her; it only seemed to make a bigger mess.

“I really need a shower,” Raven sighed, tossing what she picked up in the garbage knowing the shower would have to wait. She needed to clean up and at least finish the preparations before doing anything with herself. She sliced up the first tomato, but it was all mush. “Shit, “she began to sizzle as she tossed the rejected tomato into the garbage disposal and snagged the other one, but that one was only worse.  “Double shit,” she growled. “I can still make it work,” She said trying to reassure herself as she glanced up at the ceiling.

“What the hell happened in here?” Abby popped into the doorway causing Raven to spasm in attempt to shield her disastrous meal.

“What are you doing here?”

Abby couldn’t stop the grin from creeping up her face, “Last I checked, I lived here.”

Part of Raven was relived. The jig was up. But then her eye caught the small plant tucked under Abby’s arm, “What are you holding?” Raven asked as she glared at the small sprout.

“Shouldn’t you know that already, it’s from you?”

Raven shook her head too heated from her disastrous day to form words. Thankfully, Abby knew her well enough and carefully placed her bag and baby plant on the counter, slowly approaching Raven as if she was a skittish animal. “Sweetie,” she whispered reaching out for her hand, but not touching her until Raven gave her permission, “come and sit down.” 

Abby helped Raven into a chair poorly concealing her grin as she looked over the hurricane that swept through their kitchen.

“I’m so sorry,” Raven mumbled.

Abby quickly brought both hands up to raise her chin, “don’t you dare apologize. Clearly you were planning an incredibly special evening.”

“Yeah, and now it’s ruined.”

“Hey,” Abby shot back, not letting Raven look away, “last I checked the sun hasn’t set yet, so we have plenty of time to make this evening special.” Raven still looked sullen as she gave a light shrug. “Or, you can continue this pout parade.” Abby countered, straightening up and walk toward the counter,   
“but, if you’re going to be like that,” and it one fluid motion Abby flung a large handful of flour at Raven.

“Hey,” Raven yelped shooting up from the chair to shake away the flour already camping out in her bra. “Just what in the hell do you think you’re doing?” But Abby didn’t respond, she just grabbed another handful of flour and tossed it at Raven. “Ok, ok,” Raven said throwing her hands up and taking a few cautious steps away from the table. “You’re right, the night is still young. Now,” Raven added eyeing Abby seriously, “put the flour down.”

Abby slowly lowered her hand still grinning as Raven let out a relief sigh. But as soon as the last puff of air left Raven’s lips she was met with another face full of flour.

“Ok lady, that’s it.” Abby’s eyes shot open and she lunged for the bag, but Raven was too quick and edged her out sliding right in between Abby and the days weapon of choice.

“Ok sweetie,” Abby tried backing up as she waved an invisible white flag. Raven’s mood however shifted, and as she turned to face Abby, a devilish look now sparkled in her eye. “Raven,” Abby drawled out with a few bats of the eyes.

“Oh, look whose trying to be extra sweet all of a sudden.”

“Isn’t that what you like?”

Raven poked her tongue out and swept it across her teeth, only causing Abby to take another step back until her butt hit the fridge. “It is what I like, but we both know you’re only using that as a defense in this situation.” Abby shook her head, only encouraging Raven. “You started this little flour fight Mrs. Griffin, and now it’s time to finish it.”

Before Abby could protest once more, Raven rushed over and poured the bag of flour over Abby’s head.

“Raven,” she shrieked, unable to see as Raven tossed the bag to the floor and shot her arms out trapping Abby in the corner. She grinned as Abby shook away her powdered head forcing Raven to take a step back from the line of fire. Abby reached out and snagged Raven’s hip with one hand while the other placed on her shoulder. “Ok dear,” she laughed, still squinting away some of the flour, “draw?”

“Draw,” Raven replied. They leaned in for a kiss, only to pull back quickly with pasty mouths and scrunched up faces. “I never thought I’d ever respond like that to one of your kisses.”

Abby laughed,” We’ll, save the rest of those for later after we’re all cleaned up.”

They both took a look around the kitchen, which now looked as if a Nor’easter swept down after the Hurricane that hit earlier. “So what exactly was this for?” Abby asked.

“Our six month anniversary.”

Abby went to lean in for another kiss, but stopped herself. “That’s incredibly sweet.”

Raven glanced around at the mess and let out a chuckle. “Yeah, that’s what I was going for. Guess it turned out a little different. So, now what?”

Abby reached around Raven and pulled out her phone from her back pocket. “How about you order pizza instead of making it? We’ll worry about the rest later.” Raven blew Abby a powdery kiss and called in the order. They decided to stay in the kitchen, not wanting to track their little flour fight into any of the other rooms. They picked up the kitchen as best they could while waiting for their pizza to arrive. Raven pulled out the wine as they cleaned then whipped up the brownies for later as well.

When the delivery boy arrived, he was taken aback by their ghost like appearance, but didn’t say anything. As soon as the door closed, they both burst out laughing as they tiptoed back into the kitchen. They would at least have to clean it a half dozen more times to get all the flour hiding away, but they didn’t care at the moment. They just wanted to relax and enjoy their time together.

Raven poured some more wine and lit a scented candle since all the fancy ones were in the dining room. They dimmed the lights and cheered their six month anniversary, laughing as they did. Raven filled Abby in on everything she originally wanted to do as they ate, making Abby’s cheeks noticeably light up even in the faint lit room.

“How did I end up with someone so amazing?” Abby asked barely able to keep eye contact.

“I ask myself that same question every day,” Raven replied. Abby titled her head tears beginning to build. “No,” Raven went on, “I mean, I ask myself how you ended up with such an amazing person.” Abby smirked as she slapped Raven’s arm, Raven quickly snagging it before Abby could pull her hand back and scouted their chairs closer. “I’m sorry,” she grinned,” I couldn’t help myself,” she added gently reaching up to stroked Abby’s face. The whole moment summing up their relationship thus far, tender, fun and loving.

“Oh,” Raven said abruptly, “I almost forgot.” She grabbed Abby’s hand and dragged her from the chair, snatching the wine and glasses along the way.

“What’s going on?” Abby asked, completely thrown off.

“I forgot. There’s one more thing I had planned that hasn’t been ruined, come on.” Raven instructed jerking with her chin for Abby to feed her a brownie real quick before tiptoeing their way upstairs.

They walked into their bedroom and Raven asked Abby to wait on the bed as she stepped into the bathroom. She was glad she had everything set up already not wanting Abby to wait long as she turned on the water to fill the tub, tossed in the perfect amount of eucalyptus salts then light a few candles.

When she opened the door, Abby cocked her head curiously, “a bath?”

“Yeah,” Raven answered innocently. “A special bath.” Raven led Abby into the bathroom where the last surprise she had planned was left unscaved by her original disastrous day. They slipped out of their clothes, kicking them into the corner together hoping to confine the remaining flour fragments tucked away in their clothes.

Raven dipped her hand into the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot, then helped Abby in. Once Abby was situated Raven handed her the wine glasses and slipped in behind her, the bath salts already tickling up her legs. Raven reached around to take her glass sipping it over Abby’s shoulder to stay close to the older woman.

“Looks like your special night turned out to be quite the success.”

Raven laughed as she scouted closer so that her chest was rubbing up against Abby’s back, then moved her mouth down toward her neck line. “There’s a line of flour going across the floor to our pile of clothes, and you call this a success.”

Raven could feel Abby’s bright smile against her cheek. “Absolutely, there may have been a few detours here and there with your original plans, but our lives had never been cut and dry. I like being kept on my toes.”

“Noted,” Raven replied leaving a trail of kisses down Abby’s arm as they soaked in the comforting suds. They sat in the bath giving each other small massages down the others legs and arms until their fingers begged for dry land. Afterwards, they curled up in bed, agreeing to tend to the remaining mess tomorrow, both too happy and relaxed to care about the anything other than each other. It had been an interesting day, but it ended better than Raven originally planned. Her mind lost track of Abby’s movements as she thought about their happy life until Abby rolled on top of her, her loving gaze saying the words before they left her mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Raven breathed before pulling Abby closer to give her one more surprise before bed. Abby was right. The evening was a complete success.   


End file.
